Paddle boarding is a growing sport that provides a unique mix of physical exercise and a recreational experience. Paddle boarding allows paddlers to travel vast distance and experience the natural beauty of waterways such as rivers and oceans. Conventional paddleboards require paddlers to physically propel the paddleboards using oars. This can be used to exercise the body, build strong arms, and promote cardiovascular health.
The fact that paddle boarding exercises the body and allows paddlers to travel vast distances also causes problems. Sometimes paddlers can overextend themselves and travel further than they initially planned to. Other times, paddlers may feel excessive fatigue which prevents them from paddling back to where they started. It is also possible that paddlers may encounter an unexpected emergency that hinders their ability to physically propel the paddle board. For example, muscle cramps make it physically painful to move the effected limbs.
Nature is another unpredictable element that can prevent the paddler from reaching the desired destination. Thunderstorms can generate turbulent waves that make it virtually impossible to control the paddle board. This can cause the paddleboard to capsize and put the paddler in life-threatening situations. In these situations, it is imperative to get back to shore as soon as possible,
Given these reasons, a way to propelling the paddle board independent of the paddler is needed. The present invention is a self-powered propulsion system that can be retrofitted onto an existing paddle board. The present invention utilizes a propulsive oar integrated with an electrically powered impeller pump assembly that propels the paddle board faster than physically possible. The present invention can help an exhausted paddler travel to the desired destination or escape from a dangerous situation.